Haven's War
by guardianranger
Summary: 6 young babies were taken away from their families, shall meet later in the future time. Harry Potter-Cullen Hermonie Granger-Barton Elliot James-
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 6 young babies were taken away from their families, they shall meet later in the future.

Chapter 1;

Wailing could be heard when Felix, Jane, Alex and Demitri went hunting food blood.

There they found a young girl covered in dirt, brought her to the castle.

5 years later, Alison knew she was special to begin with.

Ended up waking one night due to a vision she had.

Races towards her adopted dad's suite-Prince Cauis adopted Alison when she was only 4 years old.

"Princess you should be asleep"answered Cauis.

"Alison, Is something wrong?"asked Felix kneeling down to the floor.

Since most of the guards were discussing something important with one of the Volturi masters.

"We need to head to Forks, Washington a special someone needs us"whispered Alison.

4 days later

Felix had carried Alison out of the airplane because she fell asleep.

Volturi leaders had brought a house-not far from the Cullen.

1 day later

Harry family-meaning Vernon, Dudley and Petunia were in Forks, Washington on a trip that his uncle had won.

Alison saw that Harry was being left alone out the grocery store, slowly walking towards him. "Here"answered Alison giving Harry something to eat.

Vernon comes out sees the whole thing. "Get away from that freak"shouted Vernon.

Vernon get's slammed against the wall in an alley. "Watch who you are calling a freak"answered Felix.

"We are taking Harry away from you for good"answered Jane.

"Good! I never want him in the first place"answered Vernon passing out on the pavement.

Harry was brought home where Alison was currently living at.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward, Alice, Rosalie,Bella,Jasper and Emmett were in a state of shocked in seeing the Volturi at Forks High School.

"What are Felix, Jane, Alec, and Demitri doing here?"hissed Rosalie seeing them in the parking lot.

Alice texts Carlisle to let him know.

"Maybe they ran away from the kings"answered Emmett.

Bell rings.

Gym class through

Alice, Jessica, Micheal and Bella in that gym class learning some things.

Jane Volturi was just watching the class, she only was there because of Alison.

Jessica slams the dodge ball at Alison.

Alison get's thrown against the wall in the gym.

"Alison are you alright?"answered Jane.

"Jane, What are you doing here?"asked Alice.

Jane looks at one of the vegetarian vampires. "Will fine out later"answered Jane.

5 hrs later at lunch

Harry Potter Volturi sat down at a table in the back.

Edward and Emmett sit down near him, listening at the words.

Jessica, Micheal, Eric and Lauren sat down at Harry's table.

Harry gets up from the table.

"You don't have to leave"answered Lauren.

"The seats you are sitting in are for my family members"answered Harry.

"Gee! Could have told us before we sat down"snapped Jessica angrily.

before anyone else could say anything.

Peter Whitlock came into the cafeteria. "Harry we are leaving, Alison had an accident in gym class today"answered Peter.

Jasper was in a state of shocked in seeing his best friend-Peter at the school.

4 days later

Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie,Emmett, Jasper and Alice went to the house.

Mouths were wide open through seeing the huge estate.

"Jacob, Seth, Paul, Jared and Quil what are you doing here?"asked Edward.

"We were invited here by Alison and Harry's guardians"answered Seth.

Charlotte and Peter appeared out of nowhere.

"Come to the right place for answers you seek"answered Charlotte.

45 minutes.

"Tell us why the Volturi are here?"snapped Rosalie angrily.

"Peter, is there a reason why your here?"asked Jasper.

"Who is Alison?"asked Esme.

"Uncle Peter is here to protected us from evil monsters, Alison is my sister who rescue me 5 years ago"answered Harry.

Jane and Alec came from downstairs.

"Felix, Demitri, Jane and I rescued Alison over 9 years ago, we found her as an infant. Master Cauis has become her adopted father"answered Alec.

"A human child through"answered Edward.

"Alison has a special gift we discovered it when she turned 3 years ago. That she has magic in her veins. We couldn't fine her mom through"answered Felix walking down the stairs.

"Harry Potter we rescued here in Forks"answered Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen sat down near Harry Potter Cullen and Alison Volturi.

Edward wants to know who Alison's biological father is.

"Alison do the vampire leaders know who your biological parents are?"answered Edward.

"Yes! My mother was a witch, has for my father he's a vampire"answered Alison.

"It's not easy for humans to live long enough to bare kids"answered Alice.

Harry Potter turns around. "Wouldn't want the others to know your asking questions, that are none of your business"answered Harry.

"Rosalie,Emmett and Jasper will not know if you don't say anything to them"answered Alice.

too late

Peter Whitlock was standing there, texting Jasper. "Your too late"answered Peter standing there not happy.

"Why are you back early?"asked Edward.

"I live here"answered Peter.

"Uncle Peter doesn't need permission to leave the house"answered Alison standing up now.

"House that the Volturi owns, I believe"answered Felix coming into the house with several groceries bags.

"How could you Peter, thought we could trust you"answered Alice.

Peter Whitlock glares at Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen. "Your lucky that Jasper isn't here right now"answered Peter.

"Peter, you wouldn't happen to know who Alison's birth father is right?"asked Edward.

"I can't tell you that answer"answered Peter.

2 hrs later

Everyone was eating at the table in the dinning room, main eating area.

Rosalie was so happy could eat normal human food now.

Alison slowly gets up from the table, walks towards the doorway on the house.

Peter and Charlotte followed shortly.

"Alison, Is something wrong?"answered Charlotte.

"We have visitors"whispered Alison.

Mention of visitors being said out loud.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper came towards the doorway.

Opening the doorway.

Elliot James, Hermonie Granger, Luna Lovegood, Olivia Lee, Draco Malfoy showed up with Jane and Alec.

"Jane, what happen?"asked Felix.

"We found these kids being abused by bad people who killed their foster families, they have no home to go to"answered Alec.

"What did Aro, Marcus and Cauis say about you being them here?"answered Edward.

"Have no problem, seeing Luna can see the future"answered Jane.

4 days later

Edward had adopted Elliot James as his little brother.

Hermonie Granger was adopted by Lord Aro-became Alec and Jane volturi little sister, Luna and Olivia became Esme and Carlisle adopted daughters.

Draco Malfoy was adopted by Charlotte and Peter Whitlock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jessica Stanley, Micheal Newton, Eric, Angelina and Bella were sitting at their normal table during lunch, when the new kids came into the cafeteria.

Peter Whitlock he teaches world history at Forks High School.

Jasper was so happy to have best friend back to stay for awhile, he doesn't know has a daughter to begin with.

Alice and Edward know that Alison is keeping something important away from the Cullen's.

Emmett was already at the table waiting on the others.

Alice comes shortly.

Followed by the others of course.

Alison has decided for the others to sit near Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Jasper at a table close to them.

"Luna, Where's Alison?"asked Alice.

Luna peers over to Alice Cullen.

"Alison will be delayed for a moment"answered Olivia Lee-adopted daughter to Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

Elliot James comes into the lunch room, followed by Hermonie and Draco.

"Wouldn't happen to know where Alison at?"asked Edward towards Elliot.

Elliot shares a look at his friends.

Hermonie spoke up. "Alison is with Uncle Peter and Harry, something came up"answered Hermonie.

World History Classroom.

Alison is pacing back and forth. "Why! Did he have to be my dad?"answered Alison.

Harry Potter looks at his sister. "He needs to know"answered Harry.

Alison glares at Peter Whitlock. "Uncle Peter what should I do? How can I tell him he's my dad"answered Alison.

Peter looks up from texting Jasper Whitlock. "too late, sent a text to Jasper to meet us here"answered Peter.

25 minutes later Jasper shows up with Draco.

Draco glares at Jasper Whitlock. "You better not hurt Alison, in any meanings"snapped Draco.

Jasper is confused in what's going on.

Demitri and Jane Volturi walked into the room, locked it.

"Surprised, major Whitlock you have a daughter"answered Jane.

Jasper sits down in a chair, shocked in learning that Alison is his daughter.

"Prince Cauis knew at once that your Alison's biological father"answered Demitri.

6 days later

Now telling the rest of the family members.

Alice turns around. "I knew it, they were keeping something important from us"exclaimed Alice.

Rosalie claps her hands together. "Have a niece to spoiled"answered Rosalie.

"I can take her shopping for clothes"answered Alice.

"Jasper, what are you gonna do son?"asked Esme.

Jasper wants to be close to Alison.

"Alison is gonna stay here with us"answered Edward.

laughter could be heard.

"dude, Alison isn't gonna move with you guys at your home"answered Elliot James.

"She already has a home with her guardians"answered Olivia.

"Why don't you ask Alison what she wants to do"answered Luna.

2 hrs later

Dinner at the house where the Volturi clan live at.

"Alison we were hoping come and live with us"answered Alice Cullen.

At first Alison doesn't say anything to anyone at the table.

"Hermonie there is something important you need to know about your family history"answered Luna speaking up.

Hermonie is handed a piece of paper, she excuses herself for a moment.

Alison stands up quickly. "I think you welcome your stay here, please leave"answered Alison racing into the kitchen.

angry words were said.

"What that is all we are getting"answered Alice Cullen at once.

"Alice"warned Charlotte Whitlock.

Alice Cullen turns towards Charlotte Whitlock. "Why are you even here Bitch"answered Alice.

Slapped

Draco had slapped Alice across the face. "How dare you call my mom that"yelled Draco angrily.

"Charlotte go see if Alison and Hermonie are OK in the kitchen"whispered Peter.

Charlotte walks towards the kitchen.

Peter Whitlock. "I believe you should leave, Jasper are welcome to visit Alison here at the house"answered Peter.

Alice stood her ground. 'Not leaving"answered Alice.

Alison comes walking into the dinning room area. "Yes! You are leaving right now, Jasper Whitlock is staying here at the house until further noticed"answered Alison angrily.

Alice begs Jasper not to leave her. "Jasper you gotta be kidding me! You aren't leaving your adopted family members behind"whined Alice.

Jasper has had it with Alice attitude. "I'm moving into this home with my daughter, for once get it through your head we aren't and weren't together"answerd Jasper angrily.

Luna spoke up. "Felix Volturi happens to be your mate"answered Luna.

Esme and Carlisle were speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Just happen to be one of those days where Alison didn't want anything to do with Bella Swans friends at school.

Since the Esme and Carlisle adopted kids weren't in school-they were hunting.

Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton came over to where Alison was sitting at-where Jasper usually sits with his siblings.

"Alison, How come your sitting by yourself?"answered Mike.

Lauren, Eric and Bella joined shortly.

"What are you working on?"asked Lauren.

Alison looks up. "Working on my English and Reading homework"answered Alison.

Draco Malfoy Whitlock and Harry Potter Cullen came over to the table.

"What do you think your doing sitting with my cousin?"snapped Draco.

Jessica looked up. "We can sit anywhere we want to"answered Jessica.

Alison stood up-putting her homework away. "So you can talk about my family like trash, I don't think so"answered Alison walking away from the group.

Mike Newton stood up. "Go with me to Prom?"answered Mike.

"NO! I don't think my boyfriend and brother would be happy'answered Alison.

"Boyfriend"answered Bella.

"Brother"answered Lauren.

"One of them happens to be here at the school"answered Harry.

Pointing to Felix and Demitri Volturi coming into the school with bags in their hands.

Bella mouth wide open with shocked.

Just in time for Alison to ducked the slapped from Jessica.

2 hrs later

Alison was resting in her quarters at the house.

Could hear voices downstairs.

Downstairs.

"What happen?"answered Rosalie.

"It was bad"answered Harry.

"Mike asked Alison to prom"answered Draco.

"Where's my daughter?"answered Jasper.

"Upstairs resting in her quarters, she doesn't want to be disturbed"answered Felix.

Alison dials a number by heart.

"Hello"answered a male voice.

"Daddy! I want to come home"cried Alison.

(Volterra)

Caius answers his phone. "Hello" hears Alison voice.

Marcus, Alec and Jane were in the private office.

Hanging up the phone, he turns towards the others 3 in the room. "I'm needed in Forks, Washington"answered Caius.

2 days later

Luna beams with joy-she is with her imprint Jacob Black.

Alice was sitting there on the couch looking at some fashion magazines, suddenly stop.

"Alice is something wrong?"answered Edward.

Alice doesn't speak for a moment.

Luna speaks up. "Higher Kings of Vampires is coming here"answered Luna.

"Why is Aro, Marcus and Caius coming here to Forks?"answered Esme.

Coughing could be heard.

"Well you see Prince Caius is Alison's adopted father"coughed Felix Volturi.

"what! Shouted several voices" at once said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Prince Caius-one of the higher kings of Volterra, Italy arrived with Jane and Alec of course.

Alison was still out of it-refused to budge out of the house.

Jasper was pacing back and force.

"Jasper, cool it with your emotions"snapped Edward.

Jasper sits down on the couch.

"I thought the kings would kill Alison"answered Esme.

"Alison has a special gift, reason why she wasn't killed in the first place"answered Luna.

Luna was sitting on Jacob black lap in the media room of the house.

Coughing.

"Alison has to drink"whispered Peter.

"Drink what?"asked Rosalie.

"We can get some animal blood for Alison"answered Alice.

Laughter could be heard.

Heads towards the laughter.

"Master"answered Felix and Demitri bowing towards one of their kings.

"Alison is upstairs"answered Peter.

Caius races upstairs.

Alec and Jane sit down.

(Caius finds) Alison curled against the floor-listening to some music.

"Princess, I'm here'whispered Caius kneeling to his adopted daughter's level.

Alison eyes suddenly turned silver.

Caius sighs to himself, sits down on the floor. "What happen?"answered Caius.

"I don't want to stay here in Forks anymore, now that Jasper knows he's my biological father now. Want to returned to Volterra"answered Alison.

"Is it really that bad can't stay here in Forks anymore?"answered a voice.

Alison turns sightly towards the voice. "I just want to go home"wailed Alison.

Caius picks Alison up in his arms.

Alice had raced up the stairs, after learning that Alison wants to go home to Volterra.

"Alice"answered Felix racing after his mate of 2 months now.

"Doesn't Jasper get a say in this matter?"answered Alice standing her ground of course.

Felix shakes his head at Alice.

35 minutes later

"Wait a minute what do you mean are leaving?"asked Edward.

"Just gotten here"exclaimed Rosalie.

"Alison doesn't want to stay here in Forks, Jasper she is leaving"answered Alice angrily.

"Alison, why do you want to leave? can't you stay longer"answer Carlisle.

"We need you here"begged Esme and Alice at once.

Alison whimpers into Caius shirt.

Jasper kneels down to Alison height.

"Do you really want to leave? I will understand"answered Jasper.

Alison nods her head.

"Jasper"snapped Alice and Edward at once.

"Can't tell our niece that"answered Edward.

Peter spoke up.

"Actually it would be better we moved to another location for the time being"answered Peter.

"Where would you go off too?"asked Rosalie.

"Los Angeles, London and New York City"answered Luna.

6 days later

Less say Alice and Edward were getting their bums roasted red.


End file.
